Forever
by AyumiMystery
Summary: I never believe in forever, but for us I definitely will. –Akashi Seijuurou ll Senyum menghiasi wajah keduanya. Tujuan mereka sama, mempercayai sepenuhnya dan berusaha membuktikan eksistensi dari kata 'selamanya' yang sebelumnya tidak terdaftar dalam kamus mereka. ll AkaKuro


I never believe in forever, but for us I definitely will. –Akashi Seijuurou

.

* * *

.

" **Forever** "

An AkaKuro AU Fanfiction by AyumiMystery

Pairing: My OTP Akakuro.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya. Dibuat sendiri berdasarkan khayalan dan inspirasi yang memuncak seusai Ayumi selesai bermain drama. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan cerita ini dengan cerita lain diluar sana harap dimaklumi, karena siapa tahu ada yang pernah mengalaminya. Haha

Warning: Shonen-ai, typo yang terlewatkan untuk diperbaiki, ceritanya fluffy-fluffy banyak gula dengan Akashi-Kuroko yang OOC walaupun dibuat se-IC mungkin.

Note: Di fic ini Akashi-Kuroko sudah jadi sepasang kekasih meski LDR, jadi disini keduanya sudah saling memanggil dengan nama depan dan bahkan panggilan sayang(?).

 **Don't like, don't read**. Nggak kuat atau nggak suka baca AkaKuro atau yaoi, lebih baik nggak usah baca daripada nanti menyesal.

Selamat membaca, minna-san~ ^^

.

* * *

.

Kuroko membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali dirasakannya adalah badannya yang terasa sakit dan pegal-pegal. Tersadar bahwa ia kini sedang tidak berada dikasur empuknya. Sembari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Kuroko berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya.

.

Ah, dia ingat kalau sekarang tim Vorpal Sword tengah mengadakan training camp. Kali ini, daripada menginap dipenginapan atau divilla milik keluarga Akashi, anggota Vorpal Sword (GoM dan Kagami) memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam ditenda, dengan Kise sebagai pemberi usul beralasan bahwa dirinya ingin sekali berkemah di alam terbuka bersama teman-teman dekatnya. Semua anggota menyetujuinya. Bahkan Akashi yang notabene adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi akhirnya sepakat asal properti menginap ia yang urus. Semua yang tak mau ambil pusing langsung menyetujuinya.

Ternyata Akashi benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Ia menyediakan sebuah tenda yang besar (muat untuk semua anggota tidur didalamnya), beserta tikar, bantal, dan selimut yang agak tebal. Semua tampak senang dengan fasilitas yang disediakan oleh Akashi. Kuroko diam-diam menatap kekasihnya itu. Meski wajah Akashi tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi yang begitu kentara, namun Kuroko dapat memahami bahwa kini ia tengah bahagia, terlihat dari senyum tipis yang dikulumnya serta iris mata merahnya yang seolah berbinar. Ya, sama seperti Kise yang tidak pernah berkemah, Kuroko yakin kalau ini juga adalah pertama kalinya Akashi berkemah.

Mulai dari membuat tenda bersama, berlatih bersama, hingga memasak bersama mereka lakukan. Apalagi dengan Kagami dan Akashi sebagai koki utama, makan malam itu terasa sangat lezat. Akashi bahkan tak lupa menyediakan susu vanilla hangat untuk Kuroko.

Canda tawa menghiasi petang sebelum diganti oleh sahut-sahutan dengkuran dimalam hari. Akashi yang menempatkan dirinya tidur dibagian pinggir menggenggam tangan Kuroko semalaman. Sebelum tidur bahkan Akashi tak lupa mengecup kening kekasihnya. Senyum terpampang diwajah semua anggota. Namun hal yang paling diingat Kuroko sebelum dirinya terseret ke dunia mimpi adalah ekspresi lembut yang terpampang diwajah Akashi yang tertuju pada dirinya seorang.

.

Sesudah mengingat kejadian sebebelum tidurnya, Kuroko dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya kesamping tempat Akashi tertidur.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Akashi tengah menatapnya dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Se-Seijuurou-kun!?"

"Ohayou, dear." Ucap Akashi sambil mengecup keningnya.

"Ohayou." Balas Kuroko.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sampai Kuroko menyadari suatu hal yang berbeda.

"Seijuurou-kun sepertinya sedang bahagia sekali. Wajahmu penuh dengan senyuman. Apa sebegitu senangnya berkemah?"

Ya, tentu saja Kuroko bingung. Pasalnya Akashi terbiasa tidur dikasur yang sangat empuk dan juga luas, di kamar yang nyaman. Kenapa ketika dirinya harus tidur ditempat yang kurang nyaman begini ia tampak bahagia? Tidak sedikitpun mengeluh? Padahal Kuroko saja sebenarnya menggerutu dalam hati karena badan yang terasa sakit efek tidur diatas tikar.

"Ya, aku memang senang bisa berkemah dengan kalian semua, tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya." Jawab Akashi.

Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung. "Lalu?"

Akashi kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Tangan Kuroko ia genggam dengan erat dan pandangannya fokus pada iris biru langit milik Kuroko.

"Aku bermimpi aku menikah denganmu."

"Huh?" Setelah kembali memproses ucapan Akashi, Kuroko kemudian merasakan pipinya menghangat. "Eh?"

"Ya, didalam mimpiku kau begitu manis dan memukau. Tetsuya—ah bukan, kita berdua tampak sangat bahagia dan penuh cinta." Lanjut Akashi.

Kuroko hanya bisa memalingkan tatapannya dari wajah Akashi.

"Menggandeng tanganmu melewati altar, dengan orangtua kita yang meneteskan air mata haru. Mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan para saksi. Mengecup bibirmu sebagai pengikat janji sehidup-semati. Ah, mungkin dengan mimpi terindah ini aku telah menghabiskan jatah mimpi bahagiaku untuk seumur hidup."

"Seijuurou-kun..."

"Dan tebak apa yang membuat kebahagiaanku semakin menjadi, Tetsuya? Ketika kubuka mataku, kaulah yang langsung masuk dalam ruang penglihatanku. Menatapmu yang begitu indah dimataku. Kau yang kugenggam tangannya membuatku menyadari bahwa statusmu sebagai kekasihku bukanlah bagian dari mimpiku belaka."

"Seijuurou-kun, aku—"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Sebelum ini, aku benar-benar tidak pernah percaya pada kata 'selamanya', tapi untuk kita berdua, aku percaya bahwa 'selamanya' itu ada. Sungguh, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan membuat mimpiku menjadi kenyataan."

Kuroko merasa matanya penuh dengan air mata yang menggenangi pandangannya. Namun masih terlihat Akashi yang penuh dengan senyuman tulus disana. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Akashi dengan erat.

"Seijuurou-kun, aku juga. Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga berjanji akan membuat kata 'selamanya' itu terbukti." Senyuman bahagia juga terlukis diwajah Kuroko yang datar itu. Akashi bersumpah bahwa kini ia tengah menatap makhluk terindah yang pernah diciptakan. Bahagia bahwa makhluk terindah itu bersedia untuk menjadi miliknya, mungkin sampai 'selamanya'.

Senyum menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Tujuan mereka sama, mempercayai sepenuhnya dan berusaha membuktikan eksistensi dari kata 'selamanya' yang sebelumnya tidak terdaftar dalam kamus mereka.

.

* * *

.

 **~End~**

Doumo, Ayumi balik lagi. Semoga nggak bosan lihat Ayumi terus

Maaf kalau terlalu cheesy. Pas baca ulang baru sadar kalau Akashinya terlalu..errr gitu deh. Tapi Ayumi mau punya husbando macem Akashi yang di fic ini... /cries/ Terinspirasi dari dialog debat antara Ayumi dan teman sekelompok drama selesai pentas. And finally, drama sudah selesai jadi peran ketua drama sudah nggak kupegang lagi~fufu Now I'm free~

Untuk saat ini Ayumi sendiri belum terlalu percaya sama kata "Selamanya". Readers sendiri gimana? /eh

AkaKuro 4ever!

Untuk yang minta ff sekuel dari _Accidentaly liked the pict_ , kemungkinan besok atau lusa ya baru dipost..dan belum janji banget ya, soalnya meski udah setengah jadi tapi belum PD buat publish cerita sekuel gitu, takutnya sekuelnya nggak sesuai ekspetasi dan malah bikin ficnya jadi aneh. TT-TT

And for readers, thanks in advance for reading, fav, follow, or review my fanfics. :D

Jaa, mata ne~^^

P.S: Ada omake dibawah, kalau mau lanjut baca yang crack silahkan~

.

* * *

.

 **~OMAKE~**

"Ah sial, pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi drama! Moodku jadi turun, kan!" Aomine misuh-misuh.

Kagami ikut menimpali, "Sumpah, berasa jadi butiran atom! Capek pura-pura tidur nahan mual dengar gombalan begitu!"

"Jomblo sih, mangkanya ngejleb." Sahut Murasakibara asal. Dirinya _fine fine_ aja tuh. Malah senang dengar kaptennya itu bahagia.

Aomine dan Kagami seketika ingin membakar semua snack milik Murasakibara.

"Eh, baru kali ini aku dengar Akashicchi bilang begitu- _ssu_! Ternyata Akashicchi tipe yang romantis!" celetuk Kise. "Bibirku gatal ingin bersiul tapi takut diserempet gunting Akashicchi- _ssu_!"

"Ta-tapi romantisnya tidak tau tempat- _nodayo_. Masa buat drama romantis didalam tenda ditengah gunung begini? Mana banyak penontonnya- _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Terlihat jelas pipinya memerah menahan malu yang dipendamnya semenjak mendengar pembicaraan AkaKuro tadi.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita bisa makan sekarang. Akachin dan Kurochin sedang bahagia, kalau kita bicarakan terus nanti mereka terganggu." Sabda Murasakibara yang tumben-tumbennya omongannya benar –meski masih bawa-bawa soal makan.

"Dan kalau mereka terganggu berarti latihannya diperberat, gitu?" Aomine bergidik. "Oke, lupakan saja kalau kita pernah dengar."

"Keputusan yang bagus, ahomine." Kagami mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Diam kau bakagami!" balas Aomine.

"Intinya daripada iri sama Akashicchi atau Kurokocchi, lebih baik kalian cari pasangan." Usul Kise.

Midorima menatap Kise sinis, "Memangnya kau sendiri sudah berpasangan?"

Kise mendongak memasang tampang sok tampan ala _shoujo manga_ kemudian mengibaskan poninya, "Aku sih punya banyak fans-ssu! Tinggal gaet satu!" sombongnya.

Mendadak Kagami-Aomine-Midorima mual. Murasakibara kesal ingin melemparkan Kise ke udara.

"Kisechin, kuhancurhan kau!"

"Gyaaaa Murasakibaracchi mengamuk!"

.

 **~OWARI~**


End file.
